Are You Happy Now?
by TKDP
Summary: Lela is the queen of the school, and she knows it. She's the one everyone wants to know, and she's proud. But does she realize this is wrong? No. Or at least, not until a very special visit with a very special person. (Not exactly T, but just to be safe. More like K plus.)


**Finally! I get back to you with another Teen Beach 2 one shot! Okay, I'm just going to say, this story is mildly creepy, and it was also kind of a speculation of mine. This is pretty AU, so...yeah. If that isn't your thing, then don't read it. Okay, I hope you enjoy! Now, to respond to the reviews of Opportunity.**

 **DragoKing999: Yeah, it was pretty upsetting. And they didn't say anything, but judging by the very end of Teen Beach 2, they probably did get together.**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Oh so true. It's something hard to watch/read about, but in all honesty, a lot of us would choose our friends.**

 **Writer207: In all honesty, I'd probably choose my friends too. I'm glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I know! It was a pretty big twist, in some situations, kind of disappointing. Well, I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this story!**

 **gumchewinggal123: Sure, I'll PM you if someone makes a continuation. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay, that's everything! I hope you enjoy! BTW, new episode of Mighty Med and Lab Rats today! Woo hoo!**

Nobody's POV:

Lela walked down the beach, passing Mack and Brady. They didn't look her way, and she didn't wave. So what? It didn't matter to her. It wasn't until she passed her new friends that she waved. Yeah, she had new friends. Better friends. Popular friends.

It'd taken her a while to gain popularity in this other dimension, but now she was truly Lela Queen Of The Beach. Or should she say, Lela Queen Of The School. Lela was definitely one of the most popular girls in school, and she was proud. Sure, she had to shove aside friends like Mack and Brady to make it to the top, but it was all worth it. Now, she was truly number one.

Lela knew Mack was bitter, but what did that matter? Mack's happiness wasn't her problem. What mattered now was status. And her current status was Queen Bee.

Lela had just left school after another wonderful day. Not only was she the smartest kid in all her classes, but also was respected by all the students. She had a place in the cafeteria, and was getting invited to parties and other activities twenty four seven. Who wouldn't want to have the most popular kid in school at their party.

As Lela walked, she noticed someone who caught her eye. She didn't particularly know why, but the woman did.

She was much older than Lela, but had style for an old lady. She had black stretch pants, and a red top with white polka-dots. Even though she looked to be in her seventies, her skin was flawless. She looked like...a movie star.

The woman had long grey hair, held back from her face with a black headband. It was because her long hair was pulled back that Lela could see her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean, and despite old age, shimmered with a youthful glow. She had a red-lipstick smile, and long dark eyelashes. Lela couldn't exactly tell why, but she was drawn to this woman, and walked forward.

"Umm...hello!" called Lela. It'd been a long while since she was friendly with someone other than the popular girls. "Uh, what are you doing here?" _What exactly were you planning to say?_ Lela thought to herself. She mentally face palmed.

"Oh, hello!" said the older woman. Even her voice sounded younger. It wasn't squeaky or hoarse. It was almost...musical. "I don't really know why I'm here, either!"

"He he...what?" asked Lela, slightly nervous. How did this woman know she didn't know why she was here? "Uh, what do you mean, 'you don't know why you're here?'" Lela left out the part about, 'either.'

"Well, you see…" started the older woman, "I was just drawn to this beach, for some reason. It feels like something just brought me here."

"...oh." said Lela.

The older woman grinned. "Hey, do you see that building over there?" The woman pointed at Big Papa's Surf Shack, the place Mack's grandpa worked and lived at.

"Umm, yes." said Lela, suddenly questioning why she came over.

"Did you know that used to be a restaurant?" asked the old woman.

"No!" said Lela, surprised, "What was it called?"

"Big Mama's." said the older woman. The woman laughed, "I still remember the old "no motorcycles or surfboards in the restaurant" rule!"

Now Lela was getting very nervous, and experiencing a strange sense of deja-vu. "D-did you live around here?" asked Lela.

The woman nodded. "You know, I was even in a movie filmed here, so long ago. Maybe you've heard of it."

"W-what was it called?" Lela asked.

The woman grinned. "Wet Side Story."

Lela could feel a shiver run up her spine. "D-did you play a s-surfer or b-biker?"

She winked. "I knew you were familiar with it! No, I wasn't exactly either. I was a little bit of both. My family was bikers, but, well, I think you know how the rest of the story goes."

Lela gasped. "W-who are you?"

Now the woman said, in a bubbly voice not unlike Lela's own. "Silly! I'm you!"

"What?!" shrieked Lela. Lela already kind of knew, but she still didn't like hearing it out loud, "How is that even possible?!"

"Well," said the woman, "I was still a _real_ movie with _real_ actors. It isn't just a magical world."

"Wait." said Lela, "How do you even know about...my world?"

Older Lela grinned, "It was my movie. And I'm talking to you right now, aren't I? How else would this be possible?"

Lela wanted to sit down. She grabbed her head, because she started to feel dizzy. "I-I'm still not entirely sure…" Lela's voice was weak. She was astonished. "Tell me the truth. _What brought you here_?"

The woman said, "Up until now, I was leading a fairly normal life. Even after Mack and Brady entered your world." Lela sent her a curious look. "Yes, I know about Mack and Brady. Anyway, I've been living in California with all the others from the Wet Side Story. We weren't just co-stars, we were friends, and decided to live our lives together. Then one day, they were all gone. Even my husband, Tanner."

"Husband?!" asked Lela, shocked. "And what do you mean, 'gone?'"

Older Lela laughed. "Yes, husband. Shocking, but he's actually a great guy. He really cares about me." She paused, "Well care _d_ abou me. One day I just woke up and everyone was gone. I was all alone. It was then that I realized something must've happened. So, I came back here, and, well, here we are."

"...oh." said Lela.

Older Lela leaned in close, and said, softly, "Do you know what it's like to just wake up, and have no one there for you?" She sounded so sad, her voice almost desperate.

Lela shook her head, and frowned, "Umm...I'm sorry."

"You will be." said Older Lela. Young Lela looked scared, so she rephrased. "What I mean is, friends that make you dump old friends aren't friends at all. When you get older, popularity won't matter. Life is what will matter. And it's then that you'll realize those girls were never there for you. You might just be all alone one day, with no friends like Mack and Brady to be there for you."

"But the popular girls are my friends." whined Lela.

"Well, are they 'popular' friends, or 'true' friends?" asked Older Lela.

Lela thought about it. "You have a point…"

She smiled. "I realize."

"So, what do I do?" asked Lela.

Older Lela grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that! Right your wrongs. You're young, and you have time to change the future. Apologize to Mack and Brady, and, while it might not happen immediately, they'll forgive you."

"How do you know?" asked Lela.

"Because." said Older Lela, with a wink, "They are true friends."

Lela nodded. "You're right. I'll do it. If the popular girls don't accept me, then they're not true friends."

Older Lela grinned. "Atta girl!" She turned, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" cried Lela, "Where are you going?!"

"Home." said Older Lela, "I wasn't planning on staying."

"Wait…" said Lela, "Will I ever see you again?"

"That depends." said Older Lela, thoughtfully, "If you choose to go home, you'll never age." Lela frowned, confused, but Older Lela smiled, "But one day we'll meet again. You and I are one and the same. Lela, you are a strong girl. Change the future. Take charge of the present. I _know_ you can."

Lela grinned. "I will. I can do it." Lela turned and skipped off, as Older Lela disappeared into the fog.

 **10 minutes later:**

"Mack! Mack!" cried Lela, racing towards Mack.

Mack sighed. "What is it, Lela?"

"Mack, I'm really sorry." said Lela.

"...what?" asked Mack.

"Mack, I've been really mean to you and brady for the past few weeks, and I'm really sorry. It was horrible of me to act that way, especially after you helped me learn to be normal."

Mack groaned. "Did the popular girls dump you?"

Lela looked confused. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because," said Mack, "For the past few weeks you've been treating me and Brady like dirt. You don't even talk to us anymore! And don't even get me started on poor Tanner."

Lela gasped, "Oh, Tanner! How's he taking this."

"Not well." said Mack, annoyed, "Not that you seemed to care."

"I-I'm sorry…" Lela murmured, softly.

"Well, you should be." said Mack, angrily walking away.

Lela sighed. Older Lela was right. Mack wasn't going to forgive her immediately. But that didn't mean she'd give up.

Things changed for Lela after that. She stopped hanging with the popular girls, and sat with Mack, Brady, and Tanner instead. At first it was more of an awkward silence, but after a few days of sitting quietly, Mack, Brady, and Tanner accepted that Lela was being sincere, and started conversations. Soon, they were back to surfing, having sleepovers, and doing all the normal bestie stuff. Older Lela was right. Some friends, like the popular girls, will try to change you, but friends like Mack, Brady, and Tanner love you for who you are.

 **Aww! Sweet! Okay, so some might be like, 'that wasn't a rated T story!' Well, I put that rating there because some people aren't comfortable with things like this, and I'm trying to be considerate. So, I hope you enjoyed! And yay! Happy ending! So, that's all I've got! Bye!**


End file.
